


Why Kissing a Robot in the Snow is a Bad Idea

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kibouma, M/M, My friend told me to write this, No Despair AU, and I was happy to oblige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: You've heard the saying about licking a pole in the winter right?





	Why Kissing a Robot in the Snow is a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. My friend brought me into this fandom, and I have not played the games. As a result the characters involved may seem OOC. Sorry.

It was a beautiful winter day, with snow falling gently to the ground. Kibo stood in a secluded part of the school courtyard, waiting for his boyfriend, Kokichi Ouma, to show up. Due to being a robot, Kibo couldn't really feel the temperature, but he guessed it must be pretty cold, based off how bundled up the people walking by where. He checked the time. Kokichi was ten minutes late for when they had promised to meet up, as usual. Kibo was just starting to get slightly worried when he heard the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow coming in his direction. He turned around and sure enough, there was Kokichi, walking over with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hey Keyboy!" He shouted. Kibo was unimpressed.

"What took you so long this time?"

Kokichi grinned and took a sip of his coffee. 

"I was going to be here on time, like I usually am," Kibo raised an eyebrow at that, "but then this h u g e dragon swooped down and nearly burnt me to a crisp! Of course, I had to fight it, and I won, but I just barely escaped with my life!" Kokichi took another sip of his coffee as Kibo sighed.

"The line at StarBucks was really long today wasn't it." Kokichi smirked.

"Yep, you got me, the dragon was a lie! Nishishishi!" Kokichi let out his signature laugh and Kibo sighed again as he watched him. Kibo suddenly became aware of how pretty his boyfriend looked in that moment, with the snowflakes resting in his hair, the pick hue on his cheeks from the cold air, the snow falling around him and the wild smirk on his face as he laughed. He looked so.... k i s s a b l e.

Before he could think twice about it, Kibo, for the first time since when they officially started dating, made the first move and kissed him. Kokichi's giggling stopped instantly and he dropped his coffee in shock as the robot's lips mashed into his. Kokichi didn't expect this, normally he's the one who initiated affections. He quickly shook off his shock though, and reached with his arm to pull Kibo closer to him for better access. Kibo complied, and they wrapped their arms around each other as they continued to kiss with the light snowfall falling around them. 

Kibo was the one who attempted to break the kiss first, realizing they should probably head inside before Kokichi got too cold. Key word being attempted. He started to pull himself away, but Kokichi followed the movement. Kibo blinked in confusion as Kokichi opened his eyes with a look of shock. This time Kokichi attempted to pull back, but their mouths remained locked together. A sliver of panic appeared in Kokichi's eyes as Kibo realized what was happening. They where stuck. He had heard about what would happen if one licked a pole in the winter, but Kibo wasn't aware it applied to him as well! 

Kokichi continued to attempt to separate himself from Kibo as Kibo thought about their situation. He put his hands on Kibo's chest and started to push in an effort to separate, but stopped and let out a muffled yelp of pain when he felt his lips start to rip from the effort. Kibo put his hands on Kokichi's shoulders, stopping him from trying to do that again, which he was sure the shorter would. As he did this, Kibo started mentally going through his database for ways that could help to fix this situation. He received two answers, warm up the frozen area via warm liquid or something similar. Shifting a bit took look at the ground, mindful of how the movement would affect Kokichi's lips, Kibo stared at the cup of coffee Kokichi had dropped earlier. All of it's contents had spilled into the snow, rendering completely useless.

He was starting to ponder how the two of them could manage to walk all the way to the inside of the dorm rooms to warm up, when he heard footsteps approaching their location. Kokichi must have heard them too, cause he stiffened and a small panic returned in his eyes. Kibo gave him a light pat on the shoulder, sure that whoever it was would help them. The footsteps grew closer, and the Luminary of the Stars, Kaito Momota, rounded the corner. Kokichi's mild look of panic faded into one of annoyance as Kaito took notice of them.

"Ah, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Just... continue what you're doing I guess." Kaito started to turn and walk away, but was stopped by Kibo's muffled noise of panic, along with grabbing the edge of his jacket. Kaito turned back around, somewhat annoyed. 

"What?!" Kibo flinched a little and let go of the jacket, before giving a small gesture with his hands at his and Kokichi's lips, as Kokichi avoided looking Kaito in the eyes. Kaito took a moment to stare at them in confusion. It took longer than it should have, but eventually he came to the correct conclusion about their situation.

"Wait. Are you two stuck?" Kibo gave him a thumbs up in response as Kokichi blushed and let out a noise that probably translated to something along the lines of "No duh, you idiot." Kaito ignored them however, as he burst into laughter.

"Oh man! Everyone needs to see this!" Kaito pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the frozen couple.

"I'm sending this to everyone!" Kokichi's eyes widened, and he attempted to lunge at Kaito and grab the phone. Kaito took a step back, just barely avoiding Kokichi's arm. Kibo stared at Kaito with a pleading look in his eyes, but Kaito payed no attention to him as he sent the image to the group chat... and continued walking, leaving the frozen couple behind. Soon enough, they where alone again, lips still frozen together. Kokichi let out an annoyed sigh and looked directly into Kibo's eyes, his face practically screaming "Did you really think he would help?" Kibo shrugged in response.

They stood their together for a few minutes, Kokichi starting to shiver as the temperature began to drop, when they heard footsteps running towards them once more. Kaede, Shuichi, Kirumi, and Miu ran over to them, Kaede carrying a hot water thermos and Kirumi holding some blankets. Kibo and Kokichi let out a sigh of relief as their saviors approached.

Kirumi and Miu stood off to the side as Kaede and Shuichi began slowly using the hot water to separate them. After some comments from Kaede about how they where only doing this for Kibo's sake, some offended noises from Kokichi, and a lot of laughter from Miu, they where finally unstuck. Kokichi rubbed his mouth as his lips bled slightly and Kirumi wrapped the blankets around their shoulders. 

A cold wind blew, and the group began walking back to the dorms.

"Oh, wait a second." Kokichi pointed at Miu, "I understand the other three, but why did you come?" Miu smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to enjoy the show." Kokichi glared at her as Kibo sighed. Needless to say, the two of them never kissed out in the cold again.


End file.
